The Reynolds Pamphlet
"Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair And he wrote it down right there" 'The Reynolds Pamphlet '- czternasta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Broszura Reynolds (ang. Reynolds Pamphlet) napisana przez Alexandra Hamiltona trafia do prasy. Czytają ją wszyscy ludzie w otoczeniu Hamiltona. Angelica przyjeżdża do Ameryki, aby pocieszyć swoją siostrę Elizę. Przeciwnicy Hamiltona cieszą się, ponieważ z taką reputacją sekretarz skarbu nie będzie miał szans na zostanie prezydentem. Tekst COMPANY The Reynolds Pamphlet JEFFERSON/MADISON/ANGELICA Have you read this? BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair And he wrote it down right there MADISON Highlights! HAMILTON/JEFFERSON “The charge against me Is a connection with one James Reynolds! For purposes of Improper speculation My real crime is an Amorous connection with his wife For a considerable time With his knowing consent JAMES James Reynolds! BURR My real crime is an Amorous connection with his wife MADISON/BURR/JEFFERSON Damn! HAMILTON/JEFFERSON/MADISON “I had frequent meetings with her Most of them at my own house.” BURR At his own house! MADISON At his own house! VOICE Damn! HAMILTON/JEFFERSON “Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent On a visit to her father.” MADISON/BURR No… COMPANY Boooo! MADISON/BURR Have you read this? JEFFERSON Well, he’s never gon’ be President now MADISON/BURR Never gon’ be President now JEFFERSON Well, he’s never gon’ be President now MADISON/BURR Never gon’ be President now JEFFERSON He’s never gon’ be President now MADISON/BURR Never gon’ be President now JEFFERSON That’s one less thing to worry about JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR That’s one less thing to worry about! ANGELICA I came as soon as I heard JEFFERSON What?! HAMILTON Angelica— COMPANY All the way from London?! Damn HAMILTON Angelica, thank God Someone who understands what I’m Struggling here to do ANGELICA I’m not here for you ENSEMBLE Oooooh! ANGELICA I know my sister like I know my own mind You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind I love my sister more than anything in this life I will choose her happiness over mine every time Put what we had aside I’m standing at her side You could never be satisfied God, I hope you’re satisfied JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Well, he’s never gon’ be President now Well, he’s never gon’ be President now Well, he’s never gon’ be President now That’s one less thing to worry about MEN Never gon’ be President now Never gon’ be President now Never gon’ be President now That’s one less thing to worry about JEFFERSON/MADISON Hey! At least he was honest with our money! Hey! At least he was honest with our money! HAMILTON Hey! At least I was honest with our money! Hey! At least he was honest with our money! WOMEN Well he’s never gon’ be President now Well he’s never gon’ be President now Well he’s never gon’ be President now That’s one less thing to worry about MEN Well he’s never gon’ be President now Well he’s never gon’ be President now Well he’s never gon’ be President now COMPANY That’s one less thing to worry about! The Reynolds Pamphlet JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Have you read this? You ever see somebody ruin their own life? (EXCEPT HAMILTON/ELIZA) His poor wife Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)